Forgotten
by booksluvtea
Summary: Its not easy being different in any circumstance. Its also not easy being a teenager, being both well thats a different matter all together. Its about accepting who you are, and growing up.slash
1. Prologue

Shudders rack his body. Cold seeps through his clothes, chilling to the bone. Wind whips around the young man's body, as he trudges on. His labored breathing slows to pants as he pauses. A few yards away lays a small wooden cabin. Light shines dimly through the frost covered window. A shadow paces back and forth, hands fluttering through the air. A snort breaks through the air, and a deep chuckle soon follows. He shakes his head. He walked on, the cabin door soon coming into view.

He heard mutterings from the other side. The shadows voice a soothing soprano. A child's voice cut through the air, a young girl's. A smile curved the young man's face as he heard the little girls' laughter.

It faded slightly as he also remembered whose laugh she inherited. A sigh slipped out, as a hand grasped a knob. He paused yet again, hearing another child's voice. A young boys excited chatter. His lips tipped up again as he opened the door. A woman sat a table, the children he had heard on either side of her.

His eyes swept over the scene taking in the young girls long black hair, streaked blonde. The young boys' blonde hair, with black streaks, as messy as his own. Finally resting upon the woman's bushy-brunette head.

All three had looked up when the door opened. The woman's voice broke the silence with a name, Harry.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I'm reloading this whole story and slightly starting from scratch. You'll have to forgive me because I'm trying to get the hang of how it all works and how much needs to be written for each chapter to make it long enough for everyone, myself included. For those who have already read this story hopefully it will move smoother and I will try to update faster.**_

_**Disclamer: If I owned it, I can assure you I wouldn't be doing this.**_

* * *

In all fairness one could say that being a teenager was difficult. If one truly thought about it, teenagers are at that point moment where child and adult blur. Trying to grow-up but also not wanting too. Pushing away their parents as they try to define themselves. Almost every child goes through with this withdrawal process. Not all children do though, some skip this process, for in many ways the child is already an adult.

Harry Potter couldn't be considered a normal child by any means. This didn't mean he didn't try. He did everything in his power to be "normal." Unfortunately, for him fate was a bitch and he was her favorite plaything. At least that's how he saw it at any rate. Alas, being fates bitch did have some perks. He was extremely talented at flying and DADA. He was able to hide behind any mask he wanted. He had the Dursley's to thank for that. Harry learned very quickly in life what was what, and how to stay alive.

He would, of course, never mention this to anyone. They all had images that he was to live up to. Which Harry did spectacularly. No one was the wiser that he could be someone else. Harry couldn't get to cocky though; he knew that he was bound to slip up at sometime. Hopefully though, he would be far away by then. Another gift the Dursleys had given him was how to fade into the background. Shadows were his best friend.

Harry sat up, his bed springs protesting the quick movement. Whispers from the shadows became more insistent as he waited. Something wasn't right he knew, but couldn't figure out what. Harry shook his head, trying to shake the paranoia as well. The voices from the shadows grew to a ringing pitch, but Harry couldn't understand the words. Green eyes flicked to the door worried that Uncle Vernon had heard the noise. As soon as it had started it stopped. The silence becoming oppressive wA low buzzing started a moment later; a figure forming then Harry's vision went black.

Morning light steamed through windows, birds chirped, and the morning bellows of a great big walrus with a fluffy moustache rendered the air. Harry corrected this thought as he woke, it was Uncle Vernon. 'Why must he be so loud,' thought Harry, 'It's not like others can't hear him when he speaks in a normal voice.'

He groaned as he stretched muscles, tightening and relaxing alternatively, leaving behind a pleasant soreness.

Wait.

Soreness?

Harry's eyes widened, he shouldn't be sore at all. He was used to the menial labor the Dursleys forced upon him. His mind catalogued each memory of the day before but continued to draw a blank. This disturbed him slightly. He sighed, and then shifted to sit-up. The world tilted, and Harry fell on his side.

He blinked.

Then blinked again.

Well, that was weird.

Harry pushed himself up again then stood. The floor seemed a little farther than it did the day before. He stumbled over to the mirror and stared.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The young man looking back was him and at the same time wasn't. His messy black hair, green eyes, and tan form. The subtle differences weren't lost upon him though. Harry's body was more filled out, leaving a muscular body. 'Well,' he thought, 'It's a little muscleier, not skin and bones.'

His eyes seemed slightly brighter but with silver rings around the pupil. To top it off he was taller, reaching a descent height of 5'9. Wait that wasn't all, Harry thought with grim amusement, his hair was softer too, more silky. 'This,' he decided, 'is disturbing.'

Harry sighed, and then dressed. The loose clothing covered the changes to his body. The largeness of them also made him still seem short. He sighed again, and then left to start his day.

His day was like any other day at the Dursleys. Get-up, make breakfast, do chores, get yelled at, cook dinner, get yelled at, then go to bed. Harry wasn't surprised no-one had noticed the changes. If they had, he would assume something was wrong with the Dursleys. It seemed though that his night would not be as calm as his day.

Moments after sleep had taken hold, the nightmares began. Harry had a problem keeping hold of the nightmare thought, especially when the feel of fingers ran up and down his body. He shifted slightly at the feel, he couldn't decide if he wanted more if he wanted it to stop.

Harry arched his body and whimpered in his sleep. The fingers were soft, but cruel. Teasing him mercilessly and playing him like an instrument. A flash of silver eyes and then Harry woke. He sprawled out upon his bed flopped in all directions trying to catch his breath. This left him muttering at the unfairness of his nightmares and the hardness between his legs.

"What the bloody hell," he cursed at the room.

Harry continued the litany of curses as he brought himself to orgasm. It wasn't as good as those imaginary fingers, but Harry figured nothing would be.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer thingy: The characters are not my own, if they were a few things would be changed obviously.

* * *

'Hogwarts. Home sweet home,' thought Harry. It wasn't his real home but it was close enough. The carriages bounced along the trail. Harry took his eyes off the castle, only to take in those surrounding him. Ron and Hermione sat across from him talking quietly.

Next to him sat Ginny, she was looking out the other window with her hand grasped firmly around his. Harry didn't know what to make of it. He knew Ginny liked him, it was never a secret.

The problem was he couldn't return those feelings or any other girls for that matter. Another problem he encountered was those fingers. Those thrice damned fingers.

As Harry stepped out of the carriage, he gently shook Ginny off. He should have done it earlier, but no-one was in the carriage with them. Besides Ron and Hermione that is, and they already knew he was gay.

A flash of disappointment flashed across her eyes. Yet Harry could not bring himself to feel sorry. On many occasions he had told her that he wasn't interested. He and Ron already had a row about it.

Harry didn't need the whole school assuming something that wasn't true. Unfortunately, Ginny didn't have that in mind. Already people were pointing and whispering about them.

Harry sighed. The term hadn't even started yet and people were talking.

"Well Potter," a voice drawled, "Congratulations, we haven't even made it to the feast and your headline news. How does your head feel? Not to big I hope."

Harry spun around. Malfoy stood before him, shoulders back and arms crossed. His face had softened slightly but his eyes were still chips of ice. Instead of his hair gelled back, it hung loosely and into his eyes.

Harry's face flushed slightly, from anger or embarrassment he didn't know. He opened his mouth to retort but something happened. As soon as he met Malfoy's eyes, everything seemed to freeze. The flush climbing up his face had nothing to do with anger or embarrassment.

With a strangling noise in the back of his throat, he turned around and walked away. Harry heard the others hurrying after him but he didn't care. Wondering why he didn't react, Harry let his feet carry him to the Great Hall. His friends' pleas for what was wrong fell on deaf ears.

Finally, as they caught up to him, Ron let out the words everyone had wanted to ask.

"Mate, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Harry stared blankly for a moment then responded, "Nothing, I just didn't feel like getting into it with Malfoy this early in the year."

Ron's mouth fell open. To him, it was never to early to fight with the blonde Slytherin. Harry had enough though. When Voldemort was at his back all the time, he didn't want the stress of fighting with Malfoy. Now he was going to relax, it wouldn't do any good for his time of relaxation if he was stressing. Harry was done on both fronts. The Gryffindor had played his part in war, fulfilled the prophesy did his heroic bullshit and was done. He was tired of fighting a losing battle with the blonde. It also helped that something inside Harry didn't want to fight either but he refused to dwell or acknowledge that thought.

The feast passed in a blur for Harry. His mind drifting aimlessly as to keep out the thought of Malfoy and his emotions. By the time the sorting was done, Harry resolved to ignore the Slytherin for the rest of the year.

'Putting that into practice,' he decided, 'Was going to be hard.'

Hermione yanked on his sleeve to get him moving so they wouldn't be the last ones in the Great Hall. He moved sluggishly up the stairs, his mind already going for the four-poster bed, and a good night's rest. Alas, it was not meant to be, Ginny had called his name. Her expression told that it would brook no arguments. Ron paused at the top of the stairs, body turned slightly toward them.

Harry caught his eye and shook his head slightly. He would handle this, had to handle this.

'Ginny,' he decided, ' was determined to ruin their friendship.' His mask could only put up with so much before he let it crack.

"Harry," She said, it seemed he had been drifting again.

"We need to talk. Look, I know you've decided you want to be gay. That's fine, great even. But don't you think you could try girls first? I mean how do you know you don't like them? The only one you've gone out with is Cho and let's be honest; it wasn't the most ideal relationship. I mean Cedric and she had been going out and I think you guys had a lot of problems from that. It just wouldn't work between you two. Part of her was still hooked on him and she was also attracted to you, Cho didn't know how to handle it. Besides anyone could see she just wasn't ready for a relationship yet. It was a disaster waiting to happen. All in all you may not be gay. I mean you can't just decide that you are after one failed relationship. You need to go out there and try some more, maybe you could find the girl for you instead of giving up."

Harry froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dare she say such things. Rage bubbled through his veins, cold as ice. She made it seem that he had chosen this, that he could change it if he tried. Then he looked at her, really looking. Ginny was pale, her freckles standing out upon her skin. Her red hair hung limp and tangled. Brown eyes wet and red from tears. The rage bled out of him as exhaustion swept over.

"Ginny," Harry sighed," Look. I don't want to try, and even if I was straight," he paused searching for words, "Even if I was straight, I couldn't, no, I wouldn't go out with you."

Her lips trembled as he continued.

"So please just give up. If you don't," he took a breath, "If you don't then I can assure you our friendship will be over."

A sob choked Ginny's throat, then she dashed past him and up the staircase. Harry felt like an ass. He knew he should have chosen a better way to say it, but to be honest he just didn't care. She kept pushing and pushing. Harry knew Ron would find out and that he'd be upset. He tried though, tried to get it through her head. Now was time to be blunt because obviously subtlety didn't work.

Ginny was Ron's sister, he was going to protect her, but that didn't mean Harry had to love her. Harry climbed the staircase to his bed. Hoping that tomorrow would be better and that true sleep would be his.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Breakfast in the Great Hall was a quiet affair. Tension vibrated between Ron and Harry with Hermione sitting in the middle. Ginny sat aways down, making sure to keep turned from Harry. He let out a sigh of annoyance before facing Ron. He knew if he sat there and stared Ron would crack.

"Why," Ron didn't yell, but the threat was still in his voice.

"Why what?" Harry knew what Ron wanted, but he needed to hear him say it.

Hermione had stiffened when Ron had spoken, her eyes trained on the text in front of her. She didn't want to get involved but knew where this was headed. They both knew Harry was gay, or at least not that interested in girls. Yet, Ron could never fully accept it. Not that he had anything against gays, but the fact that everyone thought Harry would marry Ginny eventually. That he would fully be a part of the family. This though, put a wrench in those plans. Something that Ron found hard to accept.

Harry wouldn't put up with it. This was his life not Ron's, and damn it he was going to live the way he wanted. The prophesy may demand that he kill or be killed. The golden boys' persona a front used time and again, but the golden boy would have no part in his love life.

A remembered flash of silver came before his eyes. Harry meant to stay quiet but impatience with these dreams made his tone sharp as he repeated the question.

Ron's face was red with the effort not to yell. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why did you do that to Ginny?"

The words were gritted out slowly between clenched teeth.

Harry took pity on Ron, he knew this was hard for him; on the other hand, this was a valuable lesson.

"Ron," Harry asked softly, "What exactly did Ginny tell you?"

The red-head heaved a sigh of relief and exhaustion. "She said you were rude, very mean is the way she put it. The other thing…. the other was that you were going to break your friendship. For no reason. She was crying Harry."

The determined tone turned to a pleading one. It didn't sound like something Harry would do, then again Ginny was his baby sister, and he had to protect her. Even from the likes of his best friend. Ron wasn't as oblivious as people were led to believe. Ginny was refusing to give up on Harry, and this was causing a fracture in their friendship. He also could tell that if push came to shove, Harry would fight back.

Harry breathed through his nose. If he opened his mouth he'd say something that would be regretted later. Ginny had stuck to the truth more or less, only twisting it slightly. The normally even tempered Gryffindor kept his face bland; the slightest indication of any emotion would tip Ron off. 'Then again,' thought Harry, 'he wouldn't know emotion if it came and bit him on the arse.' He chose his words carefully, knowing one wrong word would cause a fight.

"Look, what do you know about what's going on? The reason I ask is because yes, I did warn her of what her pushing would cause. On the other hand I was pleasant about it."

Harry kept his tone firm and even, not allowing Ron to speak until he was done.

"And Ron no offense but Ginny is a big girl. She can handle herself; she needs to learn that she can't get everything she wants."

Ron's face had turned to normal at the beginning of Harry's words only to flush a puce color as he continued.

Hermione wasn't bothering to read the words in front of her, instead listening to the ones exchanged. Sadly, she agreed full-heartedly with the raven-haired boy. Ginny was 16 years old. It was time to stop relying on the brothers to save her, and for her to stand on her own two feet. The brunette carefully closed and set the book down.

"Ron," her voice hesitant, "he has a point."

The red-head rounded on her.

"WHAT?"

She spoke again, gaining confidence with each word.

"Harry's right Ronald. I mean really, when are you going to let her grow up and take responsibility for her actions. She's not a little girl anymore and well, with the way she goes after Harry…"

She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

The aforementioned decided to add to her words, hoping to cement the point. "Mate, just think about this for a minute. Ginny has been obsessed with me for a while; you and I both know this. I'm gay Ron; I don't want her, not like that. Let it go, damn it help me."

Harry needed his best friend to understand. Ginny would always be a little girl to him, a little sister. He was thankful Hermione understood, it would help with Ron in the long run. The Gryffindor stood, his piece said for the moment only to leave some parting words.

"Just… just think about this for a minute Ron. That's all I ask."

With this he stood and left the table. It was up to his best mate now, and hopefully the words would get through that thick skull. Harry snickered slightly, he was being slightly mean but sometimes he couldn't help it. You could say he was letting out his inner Slytherin.

Harry paused at this thought then shook his head. He would normally never have these thoughts but lately, lately he had been changing. Not a lot but little things were beginning to fester and bubble. Left with these musings he never noticed the body in front of him till he knocked it over. A tingle ran through the areas that had contact with the person in front of him.

"Oh shit! Are you alright?"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: I do not own. Please do not take my money because I don't have any.**_

**_So, I'm trying to decide where this is going. I have a slight idea but they keep changing on a regular bases so just deal with me in this. Thanks for those that added this to their favorites and stuff. Plus if any have ideas shoot me an e-mail and I'll take it into consideration._**

* * *

Draco landed with a loud thump upon the floor. He moaned as pain shot up his spine and tail bone. Cursing he pushed himself up promising pain to whatever sent him down. Draco's back cracked as he straightened up, leaving him to groan again. The sound of blathering brought the attention of the Slytherin to what pushed him down.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to do that, I just wasn't paying attention and are you ok? Do we need to go to Madame Pompfrey?"

Draco kept his eyes closed to keep his temper, but this guy just wouldn't shut up. It didn't help that he was in pain and just not in the mood to deal with an overly emotional pain in the ass. Gritting his teeth he answered in hope that the person would just shut up!

"Yes, you fool, I'm alright. Now do you mind shutting that black hole like thing you call a mouth so we can get on with our lives?"

The Malfoy had been massaging his lower back to dull the ache, but with these words he opened his eyes and stopped immediately. Before the Slytherin prince stood the one person to make him lose complete control. Potter was still a mess, like that would change at all. He seemed to be chaos in human form, from his messy bed head down to his scuffed up trainers. Draco let his eyes wander a few more times with a sneer upon his pale face. Didn't this boy ever hear of a brush? Or maybe he needed a manual on personal hygeine for dummies.

"Of course. It would be you Potter that would run me down. Merlin, can you even see with that thing you call hair in your eyes? Good god and we were saved by you. This place is really going to hell in a hand basket."

Draco sneered once more before knocking his shoulder into the tinier rival. An electric shock ran up his arm and side where they contacted one another. The Malfoy couldn't be bothered about it though. It wouldn't do to get himself mixed up with Potter this year. He already had eyes watching everything he did and move he made. Even with the slightest twitch of his hand someone jumped down his throat demanding to know what he was up too. Last year's disaster with the Death Eaters and Voldemort left him very unpopular to say the least. He couldn't afford to get into any more trouble. At least for awhile anyways.

Draco made his way to the Slytherin table; it was a subdued lot that sat there. Many of the Slytherins were huddled together, showing a united and uninterested front to the rest of the school. Draco looked closer to the body language that showed a different picture for one to see. The majority of the older students showed signs of weariness and gauntness. Many had been children of Death Eaters and were being punished for their parents or relatives crimes. The younger years he noticed, were sitting closer together than their elders almost huddled into one big blob. The Slytherin knew they were afraid to even leave the common room without at least one of the older years with them. This was in case someone from another house decided they would be easier to go after. It was true in a way, they didn't have the history the older ones had. These children should have been allowed to have a clean slate he thought. On the other hand just being slytherin already left them slightly dirty.

Draco sighed. It would be a long year if something didn't change. Slytherins were always blamed for something in this school. They supposedly, were the evil ones in the school. Forget the fact that other houses had Death Eaters in them, or that they would turn on each other at the drop of a hat. Prejudice would run rampant this year and no one was willing to fix it. The Slytherins could try, but their survival insticts and defensive statures would make it hard. It was up to the 5th, 6th and 7th years to protect the young snakelings from the rest of the vicious idiots that resided among side them.

"Draco, darling, over here," a voice cooed from his left.

He stifled a sigh as he heard the voice. Pansy just wouldn't leave well enough alone. They were under an arranged marriage contract since birth. Fortunately, at least in his mind, with his father in jail Draco was able to cancel the contract. As long as he was married or engaged before his father got out, the Malfoy wouldn't have to deal with Pansy on that level. That left him a comfortable five years of peace and relaxation before he had to worry.

Pansy continued to natter at him for the next twenty minutes. Not that he minded. She was one of his closest friends, who sadly was in love with him. His thoughts drifted to the dreams he had started to have during the summer. Emerald green eyes would flash through his dreams almost every other night. It would leave him hard and aching for something that he just couldn't find. Draco knew he'd seen those eyes before. Other than his dreams at any rate, they were so familiar. The Slytherin prince just couldn't place them though.

"Draco! Are you even listening to me? I swear you just aren't here anymore."

Pansy's shrill voice cut sharply through his musings. Draco turned to her lifting one pale eyebrow.

"No Pansy," his voice drawled, "I was thinking of other things besides your constant chatter of nothing worth listening too."

The blonde young woman next to him let out an indignant gasp. Her voice growing shriller as she spewed abuse at him.

"Pansy," he cut across her, "would you please shut up. At least until we are in the common room. We don't need any more gossip directed at us. So I will say this as nicely as possible, shut the fuck up for once in your life."

Draco's eyes scanned the Great Hall. Everyone in the hall glancing in their direction once Pansy had started on her tirade. Her voice abruptly cut short at his words and a flush worked its way up her face and neck. Blue eyes glittered angrily at him, but he didn't care at the moment. He would smooth out her ego later so they could get on with life and she wouldn't act like a vicious bitch he knew she was.

On the pale boys other side sat his best friend Blaise. It was lucky he had him to help balance out Pansy. The mocha skinned Slytherin leaned around Draco, adding his two cents to the matter at hand.

"Draco's right Pans. Let it go for right now at least. We need to show a united front otherwise they will make sure to tear us apart at any weak spot. So let it go."

His voice was slow and smooth, with a slight lilt to it showing his higher breeding.

His face was a blank slate for someone who didn't know the quiet Slytherin. The tightening around his eyes and mouth though, gave away the anxiety he was feeling. Silence between the three reigned for a moment before Draco brought up what happened outside the Great Hall. It was a unanimous decision to try and at least stay out of the way of the Gryffindor trio. They knew to mess with one; it would mean messing with the other two left over.

XxXxXxXxXx

Draco and his friends left the Great Hall in a hurry. It wouldn't do to be late for any of their classes, even the teachers were slightly biased towards their house. History of Magic would never change decided Draco. It was like a tradition now. Their parents and grandparents maybe even the great grandparents were bored to tears in this class about the Goblin Wars. At least it was a blow off class he decided. One where he could sleep to his heart's content without being bothered by anyone because they were all asleep as well.

Sadly his dreams weren't as restful as one would hope. Those expressive green eyes were present once more in his dream. Lithe fingers slowly dragged themselves up and down his sides. Their finger nails scratching lightly as they went. Up and down they went moving a little higher each time. Finally settling in to the motion of dragging down from the top of his shoulders to the waist band of his pants in slow circular motions that left him relaxed and aroused.

Those fingers moved forward sliding over his abs, to drag over pert nipples and smooth over his collar bones and shoulders. Only for the motion to be repeated down his back. Draco bit back the moan that longed to escape from his mouth. Draco shifted in his seat to hunch down with his head buried into his arms. Those wonderful, small fingers danced across his skin making the Slytherin writhe in pleasure. He kept shifting in his seat, his lips melded together not allowing any sound to escape. Draco was hard. There was no other way to put it. He was aching and in serious pain. The blonde felt breath being blown upon his ear as his partner leaned down to his ear. Smooth lips nipped at his ear before a voice whispered tickling him.

"Wake up love."

Draco's eyes shot open in surprise, only to realize that Pansy was leaning over him, trying to get him moving. He let out a drawn out moan, wanting to find this person who tortured him incessantly within his dreams. He knew this person in some way. Draco felt a connection with his mysterious torturer and was determined to pay them back in some form or fashion in reality.

A quick and disturbing thought of Weasley in his underwear got rid of the erection he hid within his robes folds. Draco wrinkled his nose in horror at even thinking of it but what else could he do. The blonde Slytherin didn't want Pansy to get any ideas towards anything between them.

The hall was overcrowded as they moved towards the next class. Picking up and escorting some second years to the class across from theirs, Draco overheard they little golden ones voice. He sped up his movements unconsciously.

"I'm telling you, I keep having this dream. All that's in it are these gray eyes. Their familiar but I'm just not sure how. The only thing I know is that it's important somehow and it started during the summer."

Draco stopped dead at these words. It seemed he had some idea of who his dream partner was. Now the question was, what was he going to do about it?

* * *

_**Please review! I would love to know peoples thoughts. Unless its criticism on how this is horrible or I hate gays or something like that cause otherwise I don't care.**_

**_Thanks!_**


End file.
